The invention relates to an equipment carrier, e.g. for a monitor or measuring device, with a tilt-adjustable mounting plate which can be locked in different tilt angles.
Large numbers of equipment carriers or supports are used in laboratories and offices. They are normally used for receiving measuring equipment, indicators and display units. The tilt adjustability is possible through an ergonomically correct arrangement, i.e. the elements relevant for the operator or observer can be arranged with an optimum tilt or inclination.
The known equipment carriers are supported on a central column, to whose free end is articulated the mounting plate. Although such constructions can be used very satisfactorily in many cases, they are unsuitable, particularly for very heavy equipment, because they are insufficiently stable. There is a risk with heavy or large-volume equipments, that they will be unable to withstand the load, or that they can easily lose their balance.